The Journey Begins
by SheRa-ver
Summary: Yeah, Dragon looks menacing, but we all know he's not...right? That being said, where does that leave our perspective on other dragons? And Gunther wants to say something to Jane - but what is it? :) Please tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**The Journey Begins**

"Are you Jane Turnkey?"

Thirteen year old Jane was silent as she stared up into the red eyes of the beast. The thing had just dropped inside castle walls, destroying everything around with it's long tail. When everyone had gathered to stare at it, the creature began asking for Jane Turnkey. Not wanting the beast to hurt anyone, Jane stepped forward. Her mother was screaming hysterically for her, but her father was there to hold her back.

"Are you Jane Turnkey?" it repeated. Jane stared, frozen. Even though she would never admit it, she was scared.

"Don't tell him anything, Jane!" Rake yelled. All eyes went to him, grumbling.

"You just...Know what, never mind," the beast said, shaking his head. Jane felt a smile come to her lips. He lowered his long neck and looked at Jane expectantly. "Well, get on, then."

"Where are you taking me?" Jane asked, curious.

"My cave," the beast answered simply.

"Now see here...you _monster!"_ Jane's friend, the hired jester, ran to her side. He had been left on the doorstep of the castle - an orphan- so no one but his friends yelled for him to return. "Y-you can't, you don't have the right to,I won't let-"

"That's nice, floppy hat. Get on, Jane." Jane turned back to look at her family. She knew that this thing looked dangerous, but she wanted to know why he wanted her.

"You _will_ bring me back," Jane stated, rather than asking, as she climbed onto it's neck.

"Of course," the creature agreed, his large green lips curling into an honest smile. "Hold on."

Jane grabbed hold of two large horns strategically placed in front of her on his head before the thing took off. Two yellow wings behind Jane fanned out and flapped through the sky, propelling them forward. She could hear Jester's distraught cries from below. Wind blew Jane's hair behind her. She laughed at this new flying sensation. It was...exciting. The beast craned his neck to look at her, as she squealed with delight.

"Having fun there, are we?"

"Yes, but how you...fly? What _are_ you?" Jane asked, confused.

"I'm called Dragon," Dragon said. Jane nodded.

* * *

Dragon's cave was set on a mountain to the east of the kingdom. He led her inside and they entered a large tunnel. It was completely dark inside. Dragon opened his large green lips and blew a steady stream of fire from his mouth. Jane jumped back in shock.

"Don't worry," Dragon said, his voice muffled by the fire. "Look over here." Jane's gaze followed Dragon's finger that pointed at a wall. On the wall were an assorted number of runes in different writing forms.

"What do they say?" Jane asked, running her hand over a patch of them. Dragon shrugged.

"This Dragon writing is so ancient, I can only read a little. The only words I can make out are mine and yours," Dragon mumbled.

"What do you think this means?" Dragon's fire ran out and the room dimmed until dark.

"I don't know, but I think you should help me find the others who wrote this."


	2. Chapter 2

**5 Years Later**

Five years had passed since that fateful day when Jane met Dragon. Now eighteen, Jane had seen many changes in life. She and Gunther were now official knights, Rake and Pepper had finally developed a relationship, Princess Lavinia and Prince Cuthbert had grown older, and the kingdom had grown accustomed to Dragon.

"It's funny," Jane started. Gunther turned to her. They had been cleaning shields since dawn - Sir Theodore's orders. "When we first met Dragon, we were so afraid of him, and now he's our friend."

"Well, he is still frightening...To me, at least," said Gunther. Jane snorted. Gunther turned and gazed at Jane as she laughed, a smile creeping onto his face. When Jane regained her composure, she returned his gaze bravely.

"What is it?" she asked. Gunther stood and walked closer.

"Jane, I-"

"JANE!" the yell knocked Gunther back as Dragon landed - breaking some barrels away with his tail. "Get on! I've found some new writings!"

Jane gasped as she helped Gunther to his feet. They hadn't found a single rune in five long years. "Well, I'd love to, Dragon, but Gunther was just about to-"

"It's fine." Gunther was walking away from Jane, dismissing her with a wave of his washcloth. "Next time."

Jane watched him return to the shields, his black hair covering his face from view. She reluctantly climbed onto Dragon's neck and they took off. "So, this rune..."

"Is brand new, Jane! There was a cave in, and when I went to inspect the damage, I found it."

"Well done, but can you read any of it?" Dragon halted in mid air. He had been teaching Jane Dragon Talk - his language - but all the runes he found were so ancient, he could only read a little of it.

"I didn't want to read it without you," Dragon answered simply. Jane patted her friend's large head as he landed.

He led her inside a new tunnel. Dragon had already cleared the path, so they walked in without trouble. Lighting the way with his fire, Dragon showed Jane a wall covered in markings and began reading as best he could.

"Leaving..." He groaned, not able to read anything else. Jane stepped forward, examining the scratches.

"This one resembles an arrow pointing to the left," Jane noticed. "Or to the east."

"Leaving east..." Dragon combined. He turned to Jane, his red eyes serious. "Could this mean that they left for the east?"

"Seems so," Jane said.

"Well, then let's go!" Dragon said, lowering his neck for Jane to board.

"I can't, Dragon. I have duties back at the castle," she reminded. Dragon straightened up.

"Well, I won't leave without you."

"You have to."

"I won't," Dragon said firmly. Jane looked up at him, thinking hard.

"So where does this leave us?" she asked. Dragon opened his mouth when the sound of a neighing horse stopped him. They both turned to see Gunther mounted on a black steed.

"Jane, His Majesty has summoned you." Gunther's eyes were serious and very blank. They always got this way when work was involved.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Jane called to Dragon, as she jumped onto the back of Gunther's horse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summoned**

Gunther urged his horse into a canter down a winding path that seemed to stretch as far as the eye could see. Jane held firmly to his waist - not feeling comfortable on a horse that wasn't her own.

"What is this trouble back at the castle? Well, perhaps it's nothing serious." Letting her concern creep into her voice, she asked, "Should I be worried?"

"I know not of what His Majesty wants. He ordered me to fetch you, saying that he would deliver news to us," Gunther replied. Jane snorted - that didn't answer her question at all. "Don't be worried," he added, smiling.

Jane nodded. The day's sun was beginning to set, but it didn't take long for them to reach the castle. Gunther slid of his steed. Jane attempted to do the same, but was stopped by Gunther's extended hand. His hair was once again shading his expression from view, but Jane took his hand anyhow. Together, they sprinted inside the castle, halting when they reached the throne of King Caradoc and Queen Gwendolyn.

"Your Majesties," they greeted in unison as they bowed deeply. Sir Theodore and Ivan to the right of them, hands held behind their backs. Next to them were Jane's mother and father.

"Jane, Gunther," Caradoc addressed, stroking his brown beard fervently. "Since you have been knighted, it's safe to say that the both of you have not faced anything as serious as a war." Jane turned to Gunther. A _war?_ Where was this going?

"Nevertheless!" the King continued, his voice loud regaining their attention. "A war is coming. We are faced with an enemy we have never thought would have caused a problem for us..."

Caradoc let his voice trail off, rubbing his forehead with a sigh. Gwendolyn patted his arm. Jane stepped forward slightly.

"Your Majesty, if I may ask, who is this enemy you speak of?"

"They're dragons, Jane! _Dragons!"_ the King erupted, clearly frustrated. Jane gasped. It took a while for her and Caradoc to both resume their composure. "When Dragon came into our lives five years ago, you assured me that we could trust his sort!"

"And you can!" Jane exclaimed. The King looked down at her skeptically.

"Then why are his kind coming to attack?" he demanded, matching Jane's temper. She was immediately filled with regret for her rudeness. All eyes were on her. She tugged at her armor, suddenly perspiring.

Lowering her head, she said, "I apologize, my King."

"You are forgiven, Jane. This is very simple to understand. You are very close with Dragon, but that relationship needs to end now. We don't know why the dragons' are taking a sudden interest in our kingdom. Sir Theodore and Sir Ivan have come to the conclusion that Dragon has communicated with them."

Jane turned to her mentor, shaking her head in disbelief. Both men avoided her gaze, directing their eyes to a banner strung above the thrones. "Pardon me, but I _know_ that Dragon would never do such a thing! Dragon has never even met another dragon before!"

"Lower your voice, Jane," Gunther whispered. Jane ignored him, restless.

"The matter still stands that they are coming to this location to attack," Gwendolyn joined in. Caradoc nodded, agreeing.

"May I ask how you know this, Your Majesty?"

"Many unidentified flying, fire-breathing creatures have been circling the kingdom. It began with only one or two, but the numbers have escalated greatly," Theodore took over.

"The sooner you distance yourself from Dragon, the better it is for the kingdom," Ivan explained.

"With all due respect, we all do have to keep in mind that this will be difficult for Jane," Gunther said. Jane turned to him, extremely thankful for his support.

"Will you do it, Jane?" King Caradoc asked, taking no notice to Gunther.

"Forgive me, but I-"

"Consider the kingdom, Jane," her father reminded. "Will it be the kingdom, or your friendship with a beast."

Jane turned away from everyone, tears coming to her eyes. She hated when anyone called Dragon a beast, but the bigger situation troubled her much more. How could she tell Dragon that she would never see him again? Why were the other dragons coming to attack, anyway?

"Am I allowed to think about this?" she asked Caradoc directly, forgetting a formal addressing.

"Yes, but you know what the answer must be," Caradoc answered.

"Then excuse me," Jane cried, fleeing the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Torn**

The sky was dark except for the bright moon. Jane ran through the courtyard, her tears falling quickly. No one could ever understand. It seemed like no one in that room - not even her own parents - could see her pain. She knew in her heart that Dragon would never betray the kingdom.

Jane stopped running. She didn't know where to go. Turning, she saw Smithy's workbench, and sat. Burying her face in her hands, she wondered what she could do to get out of this situation. Suddenly, a hand stretched out and was placed Jane's shoulder. She immediately began reaching for the extra knife she kept in his boot, but stopped when she saw Gunther.

"I asked to be excused," Jane said, thinking he'd leave. Gunther didn't move an inch. Jane continued - more directly - saying, "I want to be left alone."

"Well the King ordered me to make sure you do what he wants..."

"Maggots," Jane sighed, trying her best to keep her tears from falling.

"What do you think you'll do?" Gunther asked seriously.

"I don't want to do what I have to. What would you do?" Jane questioned.

"What the King wants me to," Gunther answered. Jane felt her eyes begin to sting. I'd go to Dragon and tell him I can never see him-"

"Gunther, I just can't do that," she exclaimed, covering her ears. Gunther turned to her, his mouth agape. Tears were flowing heavily from Jane's eyes. It disturbed him. "Dragon is someone who has been close to me for so long, I...I love him. Sounds crazy, but he's like family. He's always there for me, and no one else is. I can't just-"

"Jane," Gunther interrupted, his arms wide. "Don't forget, I'm here for you, too."

Jane wiped her tears, and gave Gunther a quick embrace. "Thank you," Jane smiled.

"Your welcome. How about I just go and tell Dragon?" Gunther suggested.

"Would you?" she asked, curious.

"With His Majesty's permission, of course, but yes!"

After getting permission from King Caradoc, Gunther boarded his steed. He turned and Jane saw him off with a smile as he galloped off into the night. When he was gone, her smile flashed away.

Why was Gunther being so kind to her? Gunther used to be nothing but rude when they were young, then he let go of their rivalry and they somehow became comrades. Despite their friendship, he still was never this benign. Jane preferred Gunther this way - he was much, much easier to be around - but it was making her feel odd around him. Somewhat jittery and a little expressive.

Jane retreated to her chamber, hoping she could keep the day of her mind with sleep.

* * *

**A****/N: I'm really, super sorry that I took so long to update. I think it's been a week or so. I just didn't know what to do, and kind of gave up for a while. But I'm back, and I'll try harder next time. This was kind of short, though. ****Thanks for reading and I'd love to know what you think!**


End file.
